


A Healer & A Killer

by ThePorgist



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePorgist/pseuds/ThePorgist
Summary: Kylo Ren loved the warmth of the falling snow.He always felt that the snowflakes were her, tenderly kissing away all his pain. And this ironic wistfulness was his little peace that fuelled his entire wrath.Years after turning from the Jedi, Kylo grew to a striking tall brawn, notorious for his shrewdness, no matter how choleric. His lethal and dark veneer was epitomized by his black robes and his mask of black and metal. Yet this Dark Force user sought fond refuge in the freezing weather because for first time he felt like giving up.After fine combing the storm-plagued water planet of Ach-to and harassing the galaxy for a ghost X-wing fighter, he was beginning to entertain the thought that she and the little one might truly be dead. Indeed, how it consumed him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! A Healer & A Killer is the TFA sequel to my Lightning and Lightsabres short story fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy it :) Do leave me a comment or simple kudos :) The response from Lightning and Lightsabres pushed me to post this sequel earlier.

Kylo Ren never understood how the bloody hell General Hux shared Rey’s accent. Kylo has always been drawn to Rey’s distinctive pronunciation and how it constantly thaws his gelid heart. Which was why it was absolutely infuriating hearing the similar vowel quality in Hux’s nasal voice. 

And that blasted simpleton General could not have narked this Sith Lord more than their Council meeting earlier.

 

‘What did you say?’

Kylo Ren’s robot-filtered voice echoed in the impregnable silence of the conference hall. Senior officers around the panel displayed a range of trepidation, from bobbing Adam’s apples to downright audible quivering. 

And yet still standing tall and stoic, General Hux seemed to bask in his prominent comrade’s or rather his personal nemesis’ discomfiture. 

‘I said it is but a refraction of a ray of light.’ Hux raised a red eyebrow. ‘It has truly become a Dark Force matter of Star Killer Base. Our sterling engineers’ have achieved to control this particular ray by means of extracting sheer energy of nearby suns ---' 

Kylo cut him off, his mechanized voice sounded like gritting metal in the other officers’ ears. 

‘It is not just some ‘ray of light’.’ Kylo argued. ‘Photons emulate sinusoidal waves similar to blaster technology. Star Killer Base simply reroutes these oscillations in the grander scale of hyperspace travel ---‘

‘Photons and wavelengths matter not.’ Hux gritted his teeth. ‘This ray of light is quite simply a Dark Force matter.’

‘Now you dare venture the ways of the Force?’

‘What other word would you deem indomitable to the Dark Side? You of all people, Ren, would seek to understand.’

‘Stop treating the Force so lightly, Hux.’

‘Then stop bringing your petty preferences to this conference, Ren.’ Hux huffed. ‘We have no time to debate such terms as silly as a _ray_ of sunlight.’

‘Frankly, since you’ve chosen to maunder on about elementary vocabulary instead of pressing matters such as the Inner Rim trade route tariff issue and news of Resistance scum residues, you would at least realize that all of us in this conference prefer you state your facts accurately.’

‘Nonetheless,’ Hux’s pasty face reddened. ‘Have you not disrupted my report, we would be light years ahead of Skywalker.’

Truly, nothing could far sate the conference’s ire to their tedious meeting than this live dialogue.

‘Good.’ The General segued. ‘Now that we’ve established the mechanization of the power of refracting a ray of sunlight, we may now proceed with the latest intelligence from a reconnaissance ship from the Western Reaches---‘

Contrary to what his colleagues expected, Kylo remained passive throughout the meeting. He was no doubt far more invested in the elimination of the last Jedi rather than General Hux’s basic rocket science lexicon blather. Though they were not Force sensitive, they couldn’t help but feel the boiling air among them. 

 

It was only in the frosty woods did Kylo’s simmering mind shone in his red lightsabre. 

Kylo managed to diminish an acres’ worth of landscape in his outrage. It drew him mad to be silenced by that slimy weasel General. Worse was his mentioning of her after all these years. 

Kylo screamed out to the blizzard. His mess of a heart howled with the perpetual gale.

 

Little did he know that the eye of his storm was somewhere faraway, avoiding snow at all cost.


	2. Chapter 2

She was deep in the wasteland town centre called Niima Outpost of Jakku, in the Western Reaches of the galaxy.

And so it was perhaps the most celebrated week.

All obnoxious locals, scavengers from afar and a few foreign traders gathered around these curious days in their main trading post. Wrapped around the biggest measly tent of the town, an incredibly strong unseen Force barred the unsolicited spectators. It was quite impossible to miss the biggest miser merchant of Jakku in his rock bottom. 

Only a few pesky Teedos and BB-8, who assisted the procedure, witnessed the swift surgical removal of Unkar Plutt’s goitre and the teeming amounts of body fat surrounding his thyroid. Rey had to drastically reconstruct the Crolute merchant’s throat and upper torso. All his vitals were fairly normal in the entire operation, much to the displeasure of the locals. Plenty of them were unsuccessful in infiltrating Rey’s Force barrier in order to end Plutt’s revolting reign once and for all.

Rey sealed Plutt’s stitched neck and chest with the Force and slapped on some dressing bandages. She then left Plutt to convalesce throughout the week during which Rey proceeded to attend to other scavenger patients.

When the notorious trader came to, Plutt and all Jakku inhabitants could not believe his hideous neck grew awfully lighter and his whole physique completely changed. The only recognizable feature of Plutt was his ugly face and pot belly. The Crolute merchant thanked Rey ceaselessly, compensating with the promise of bottomless rations of food and perhaps another surgery to remove his bloated belly. Politely and absolutely refusing, Rey left Plutt instead with a gracious smile and a reminder of his strict diet and his scheduled delivery of water to her home.

Emerging from Plutt’s barter tent, Rey donned the hood of her weathered Jedi cloak and carried her medicine basket. BB-8 met her outside beeping a report of the other patients he checked up. They trudged in the sweltering sand and mildly caustic winds of Jakku. 

 

This isolated, abandoned and rubbish filled desert planet became her comfortable home. All of Jakku’s scarce inhabitants, comprised of brigands and random refugees living in various star craft ruins, were surprisingly civil and warm to their bright and lovely resident doctor. 

Rey made her sustainable living visiting patients and operating a clinic in her tiny wonky house made from a decaying Imperial AT-AT. BB-8 was an impeccably industrious nurse. Though he was not a medic droid, he more than made up by assisting Rey in brewing valuable concoctions of salves, serums, nutrient supplements, and tea remedies out of water and Jakku’s peculiar variety of sand. Niima Outpost, in return, always offered her with rations of food, unlimited access to merchants’ supplies and countless marriage proposals all of which Rey kindly turned down. Even junk chief, Unkar Plutt, exempted her from his barter.

And yet she remained quiet and ascetic. Gratefully living on what she needed, Rey laboured for only a packet portion every week, a crate of odd ingredients and instruments, and a steady share of water to run her medical clinic, pharmacy and her large blooming pot of Echeveria succulents. 

In her frequent meditation to the Light, Rey was able to truly master the healing facet of the Force. Her successful practice, apart from her exotic beauty, was sought after by Jakku and its neighbouring planets and moons. Jakku couldn’t help it, there was such a sweet and powerful charm about Rey that appealed to all the dwellers of sand and nothingness.

This became a reality for her one day, a year ago, when two storm troopers requested her help, at gun point, for their nearby First Order Star ship full of frost bitten men.  
With the given nature of the populace she lived in, Rey had to learn to befriend even her worst enemies. She thus reluctantly conceded; her noble intention was a silent aid for someone absent. 

Afterwards, Rey was showered with heartfelt thanks, besotted admiration and a generous offer to be the First Order’s official physician and pharmacist. Despite her respectful absolute refusal, a smitten First Order General kept bringing himself or a random Stormtrooper with injuries Rey would tend upon.

 

When she and BB-8 finally reached their humble AT-AT sandy house, she was greeted with a rare grin on a perpetually phlegmatic face right at her door step. A very tall red-headed man had an eyebrow sharply raised to resume his frown but instead made him wince from the bruise on his cheek. The red bruise was in a shape of a hand, a clear contrast to his handsome pale face.

Rey shook her head with a knowing chuckle as she motioned for her most regular patient, the posh black clad sort, to let himself in.

‘Teapot’s on the hob.’

BB-8 rolled indignantly on the man’s black boots. Earning a terse sneer, this debonair ignored the sphere shaped droid, rancorously tolerating BB-8’s fervent rejection. He kicked BB-8 once and it caused him far more than a broken toe. Rey seemed to have a hard time forgiving, he learned.

Now savouring his hard earned clemency, the General’s sole focus was on the fit lass moving about her colourful vial filled abode. His personal touches on her ceiling, one of his proudest gifts, made her glow. Removing her brown cloak, Rey’s earth tone hair was swaying as she hummed a sweet melody.

He helped himself with a cup of his favourite lavender tea, pouring another cup for her. Downing the scalding infusion, he remained standing and addressed her with haste, his genteel accent more pronounced than usual. 

‘I mustn’t tarry so I’ll be brief.’ He rehearsed this before coming. ‘I’ve come to take you with me. Now, I know you’ll say no ---‘

Without turning her back, Rey dismissed him with a smile as she fumbled for the antiseptic spray BB-8 always hid from this particular patient. 

‘Not this again. And you know why not.’

Her voice alone was easily charming him to concede, something he was unaccustomed to; given how he’s occupations’ every whim was fulfilled without fail. But he had to do this for her and for his sanity’s sake.

‘I am exceptionally serious this time. I’m not making up another starship full of dead storm troopers. Come on, there are more patients to fathom beyond Jakku. And it’s horrendously hot and dusty here. Can’t imagine how you can stand this. I reckon you don’t fancy it either.’

She finally located the antiseptic spray, and turned to the man’s sharp green gaze. Rey sighed and slightly reached up his height to apply the nifty medicine on his throbbing cheek. 

‘You’re off your trolley, aren’t you? Funny how you keep coming here still but I’ve countless patients and a backlog of serums. Poe also is coming. It’s you who should go.’

The bruise instantly faded and the pain was wiped clean, leaving a fresh and light aura.

‘Blast that damned pilot. I’ve promised time and again that I wouldn’t kill him, but for now, I don’t give a bloomin’ arse.’

The General has long threatened the life of the Resistance Pilot but thought otherwise so as to appease Rey as well as Supreme Leader Snoke’s order. And most importantly to furtively provoke a kerfuffle with a pesky Sith Lord. Concealing Rey here in Jakku was by far his best revolt. Ever.

‘Also, I thought you had an apprentice physician, this ball of a droid.’ He pointed to BB-8 snatched the antiseptic spray and rounded the clinic to stash it. ‘This BB unit could take over your clinic and pharmacy. I could send medic droids. We can sort this out.’

‘I’ve lots yet to accomplish and refine. I have no reason to give everything up so early.’

‘Yes, you do. But what I ask is a simple reprieve. A week or two, perhaps? Come with me to this planet, love, we’ve got several infirmaries there. Your practice will flourish, whereas our medic droids will not.’

‘Exactly. You’ve got your own army of medic droids while Jakku has only a pauper of a doctor. ‘

‘Yeah, but they’re not ingenuous inventors or clever pharmacists. Come with me. You could conceptualize that spray with the medic techs and further develop your brilliant serums. I’ll grant you your own laboratory, your own pharmacy wing. I wager the Council will bequeath your smashing own in one of our annex planets. I’ll scour the whole galaxy for your supplies. I’ll find you fields upon fields of your favourite lavender tea and succulents.’

‘Tempting. However, I must ask, Hux, why are you so keen on uprooting me now? After all these years I’ve asked to explore the galaxy, you’ve been clearly confining me in this desert planet. You’re no better than Poe. But now I have learned, I would rather serve medicine where it is scarce.’

This man was losing time and patience to the only person he swore never to offend. To the only person who would actually bother to listen to his quirks in nepotism. Now, he was having trouble returning it; his occupational irritation was subconsciously seeping through.

‘Oh, so you mean to tell me that you would deny the needs of an army of patients, even a week’s worth? That you would treat the loathsome Resistance, their wretched New Republic, but not the First Order? Since when has medicine been discriminating?’

Rey folded her arms, narrowed her dark earth eyes and cut to the chase.

‘Sort it out this way, you say? I can’t bloody imagine what would make you say that low of me, General Hux, you of all my friends.’

‘I would never!’ The General’s pale face reddened for the second time of the day. ‘But I digress, I’ve been clandestine.’

Rey wanted to step on the General’s feet as well. 

‘Tell me now before I make Bee-Bee-Ate reverse that spray medicine on you or worse.’

Hux huffed in exasperation before regaining his sleek grim façade, glancing at a fuming BB-8.

‘He’s coming here, Rey. He’s hunting down a map to Luke Skywalker.’


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo Ren was stymied when he felt it, from its remotest smidge to its intoxicating flurry. 

The Force in Jakku was as powerful as he. Contrary to his own, it was of lissom timbre, a sweeping reverie. But he couldn’t seize it, what with an hour in this waste of a planet and burning down several settlements already, the Force was mockingly diminishing and he could see no three bunned hair human. Only nasty blue skinned Crolute merchants and languid blue luggabeasts with bunned backs aggravated his ire. 

Stepping on his First Order starship hatch, Kylo was about to condemn Jakku to a nova when he glimpsed in the distance a faint outline of a wrecked X-wing fighter. He made all haste toward the outskirts of Niima Outpost. He saw a brunette man emerge from it with what seemed to be a baffled expression. The chap’s hazel eyes were upset, looking around for something. When he turned around, Kylo grimaced seeing the damnable insignia on the man’s brown leather jacket. 

Kylo immediately signalled his stormtroopers. The white clad soldiers sprung to capture the man. 

The man was startled but stubborn as he fought with a measly blaster pistol. Unfortunately, he was skilled, smoothly aiming, hinting he was a high ranking Resistance filth. He was able to take down half of Ren’s troops until the Kylo Ren approached himself. 

With a flick of his black gloved fingers, Kylo immediately rendered the man to forfeit on his knees. Stormtroopers disarmed and poked around their captive. Satisfied with their examination, they saluted their superior who stood tall and had his arms crossed behind him as he spoke in a mechanical garble.

‘Earlier I’ve gathered how an old dust named Lor San Tekka is acquainted with you and a priceless Jedi map. Now, where is it?’

‘What load of cobblers have you done to him?’ The man seethed.

‘I’ve rid him from his forsaken Jedi affiliations and his paltry life. I asked you about the map.’

‘Murderer! How dare you ---‘

The man’s head was whacked with the butt of a stormtrooper’s blaster rifle.

‘The map to Skywalker, where is it?’

‘I don’t know jack and I don’t give a daft First Order’s arse! You sodding murdering piece of gobshite ninny----‘

His head warranted three more whacks. Kylo walked closer and slapped the man hard.

‘I gave you the chance to be civil. Let’s see who’s a daft gobshite now.’

Kylo raised his hand near the man’s temple. The man was trying not to squirm under the invasive vibrating Force. 

With a brief look in the man’s mind, Kylo found the map.

He saw it stored inside a white and orange marked spherical droid rolling beside the man who was laughing along with a cloaked figure. Now all he needed was the droid’s recent coordinates. When he sifted the prevailing thoughts of the man, the ones the man was trying hard not to reveal, Kylo Ren was utterly stupefied.

He saw the most gorgeous woman of the galaxy underneath the hood. Her dark brown hair was longer, blown in glittering tendrils by the desert wind; a coy curtain to her delicate features now tanned and radiant. Most disarming were her eyes. Her eyes. Those earth tone eyes. The amber of which carried a rapt taste of ethereal, like glimpsing the vast expanse of a timeless and breathless galaxy; all gracefully shrouded by her ravishing smile. It reminded him how he loved the galaxy so dearly that tt was a familiar home, so endearingly warm and hauntingly cold all at once.

‘She’s alive?’ He whispered.

Releasing his venomous grip, Kylo saw the man’s face contort from pain to worry.

‘You know of Rey?’

The unmistakable affection in the man’s voice threw Kylo off more than the revelation of her still living. Kylo could easily end the man with his lightsabre. But the man’s memories, though absolutely infuriating, were the closest thing he could grasp of her. So he struck the man’s face before raising his voice.

‘Where is she? Tell me!’

Despite his bleeding nose, the man narrowed his eyes and dared a smug sneer, finally recognizing who Kylo Ren was.

‘Never.’

Kylo didn’t need the Force to knock the man out cold, thanks to the repetitive strikes of his stormtroopers. As his stormtroopers dragged their unconscious captive to their starship, Kylo stepped inside the wrecked X-wing Fighter.

The domed ceiling was lit with a spectacular real-time hologram of the galaxy. Curved walls were lined with shelves teeming with multi-coloured vials and tattered books. The X-wing’s cockpit dashboard served as a long table of odd bric-a-bracs, flasks, titrating equipment, measuring scales and a mortar and pestle. Opposite the dashboard was a cot with rolls of gauze bandages at the end. 

He took off his black mask and the sweet aroma of lavender left him in a riveting delight. He traced the smell from a steaming transparent teapot nestled beside two teacups on saucers and a pot of Echeveria succulents on a white table in the centre of the room. One of the cups was half full of lavender tea.

Kylo Ren stared at the vibrant succulents and the steam from the teacup. And he wept.


End file.
